the_fractured_weavefandomcom-20200214-history
Node Crystals
The Node Crystals are fragments of the weave that have concentrated into a crystalline form. There are a few types of crystals that vary by type and how they were formed. * Raw Asteroids * Elemental Crystals * Life Crystals * Imprinted Crystals Raw Asteroids Arguably the most volatile of the Node Crystal family. These are leftover fragments of the weave supersaturated with arcane and combinations of elemental magic. Some may possess such an intense energy load that they can be seen floating in the air orbiting either in place or along some kind of circular axis. Thus far any attempt to mine them of arcane energy has failed. Close contact with a Raw Asteroid can have unpredictable effects (see Adorena) . This has been a tempting field of study for wild mages (study results needed) Elemental Crystals These are crystals that are formed when raw arcane energies encounter elemental bodies such as rivers, lakes or the sea. The raw arcane energy is infused with elemental energy. One can often tell the type of elemental energy by the color of the crystal: * Blue: Water * Red: Fire * Green: Earthen + Natural * Yellow: Air / Storm / Electrical * Unique: (more data needed) Life Crystals Life Crystals form naturally where the arcane energies from the destruction of the weave mixed with residual life energy from sentient beings. Naturally formed deposits of life crystals are rare and fairly volatile. Mining life crystal energy can be extremely dangerous (mining process needed). They can also be formed artificially through a process called transference or imprinting. Crystal Imprinting The reason why mining life crystals is dangerous is because of the life energy from recently deceased or live amplifies the arcane energies. The imprinting process can only by done on pure or near pure transparent node crystals. Crystal Capacity Crystal capacity is determine by the size and purity of the crystal: * Size - governs the size in terms of latent power (lvl) of a sentient person or creature that may be imprinted. This does not need to correlate to physical size. A fairy though small would require a larger crystal than a significantly larger boar * Purity - governs the sucess of the imprinting process and determined by crystal clarity. A completely transparent crystal (invisible to the naked eye) will have an almost certain no loss imprinting process. With cloudier crystals less of the original subject will be maintained Crystal Transference and Accessing Data It is also rumored that with the proper tools one can read the accumulated knowledge and experience of the individual whom was imprinted upon it. As of date there is known way to reverse the process to reinstate the individual as the individual is completely destroyed in the imprint process. In certain rare cases where an imprinting process has been disrupted some or most of the subject was able to be retrieved. The amount retrieved can be determined through psychological assessment (assessment needed) and is driven by at what stage of the transference process the interruption occurred.